Teacher
by bekyonru
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Byun Baekhyun lulusan universitas di Amerika mengajar disebuah sekolah kaya dengan murid gangster-nya. Berani dengan gurunya sendiri, dipenuhi dengan perkelahian dan persaingan yang tidak wajar. Mempersatukan dua klub belajar yang disebut 'Pangeran Putih dan Pangeran Hitam'. Dan bagaimana reaksi mereka terhadap Baekhyun yang masih berumur 17 tahun itu? /CHANBAEK/GS
1. Chapter 1

_**TEACHER**_

_**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other**_

_**Genre : Romance – Drama – School Life**_

_**Length : Chaptered**_

_**Warning : Gender switch! Typo, dan ada kata-kata kotor**_

_**Summary : Bagaimana kalau Byun Baekhyun lulusan universitas di Amerika mengajar disebuah sekolah kaya dengan murid gangster-nya. Berani dengan gurunya sendiri, dipenuhi dengan perkelahian dan persaingan yang tidak wajar. Mempersatukan dua klub belajar yang disebut 'Pangeran Putih dan Pangeran Hitam'. Dan bagaimana reaksi mereka terhadap Baekhyun yang masih berumur 17 tahun itu? /CHANBAEK/GS**_

_**« DLDR »**_

_**Let's Read**_

PLAAK

"YAAAAK!...aissh, siapa yang berani melempariku. Akan ku cekik kau", Jongin mengelus permukaan kepalanya yang baru saja berbenturan dengan kotak pensil kayu.

"jadi, kau mau mencekikku?"

"sshhh ka-...hehehe jadi hyung?", Jongin nyengir melihat siapa yang baru saja membalas ancamannya. Nyalinya menciut ketika mengetahui sang kakaknya lah yang melemparinya.

"bangun dan tulis materi didepan"

"Chanyeol hyung ku yang tampan, tulis saja sendiri", Jongin yang merasa terganggu dari tidurnya mencoba terlelap kembali. Namun naas, Chanyeol menarik kerahnya kebelakang dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan kursi yang berdecit.

"Chanyeol, Jongin", seorang pria tua tengah menatap tajam kedua anak manusia yang baru saja membuat kegaduhan itu.

"ada apa Pak Tua?", Chanyeol menatap pria tua didepan kelasnya dengan tampang menantang serta tak lupa alisnya diangkat.

"ah..tidak-tidak", pria tua itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas menulisnya dipapan tulis. Kepala selalu berdenyut ketika ia menghadapi Chanyeol. Entah itu efek darimana, sebenarnya ia tak pernah takut dengan Chanyeol. Berupa ancaman maupun tindak pemukulan, ia pikir jiwa seorang anak muda masih labil. Jadi ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

"tumben pria tua kedisiplinan itu tak menceramahimu, hyung", Jongin menatap kakaknya yang duduk dibelakangnya penuh dengan tatapan heran.

"molla", ucap Chanyeol dengan entengnya.

Jongin yang merasa sedikit teracuhnya memilih kembali untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Hari ini ia benar-benar sedang malas ditingkat akut. Chanyeol yang melihat Jongin kembali tertidur, ia menjadi kesal sendiri.

KRIEEET

Chanyeol mendorong kursi Jongin dengan kakinya sekuat tenaga. Jongin yang hampir limbung mencoba menumpukkan tangannya diatas meja dan menggebrak mejanya. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada adik kakak yang kembali membuat keributan di kelas.

"Hyuuuung, apa-apaan kau ini. Aku mau ti-..."

"Leeteuk seongsaengnim", tiba-tiba muncullah seorang wanita yang membungkukkan badannya didepan pria tua didepan kelas.

"tamu anda sudah datang. Dia menunggu diruangan anda", ucap wanita itu penuh sopan dan lemah lembut.

"ah..ya Pak Tua cepat pergi", usir Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat tak sabaran, ingin sekali Leeteuk menonjok muridnya itu, sayangnya ia tak mungkin melakukannya.

'_dasar tidak sopan'_, batin Leeteuk.

Seusai ditinggal Leeteuk, kelaspun menjadi gaduh. Banyak yang berteriak senang. Dengan begini jam pelajaran mereka kosong. Sebagian ada yang menari diatas meja, tertidur, bermain game, berdandan, meonton video porno dan bahkan ada yang memojokkan diri dikelas untuk bermain judi. Sungguh suasana buruk dan perilaku yang buruk bagi remaja seumuran mereka.

"kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu lagi Kim Kai Kkamjjong Jongin sok oke"

"kenapa kau selalu memberiku embel-embel 'sok oke' sih, hyung. Dan kau mau kemana?", Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Menyembunyikan tangan-tangan besarnya dibalik seragam celana yang ia kenakan.

"memang kau sok oke. Menurutmu aku mau kemana?", Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali didepan Jongin seperti sedang menggoda. Jongin bergidik ngeri dengan tingkah kakaknya yang terlihat konyol.

"hyung ikut..", Jongin sedikit berlari untuk menyamai langkah Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan langkah besarnya.

.

.

.

.

"hyung, jangan jauh-jauh kau bisa menyentuh wilayah mereka", Chanyeol menulikan telinganya dari ucapan Jongin. Ketika ia sampai disebuah taman dengan pasir coklat muda yang lumayan luas dengan pohon-pohon besar yang teduh serta ayunan ditengahnya.

Tepat dibelakang ayunan tersebut terdapat pagar besi yang tingginya setara dengan separuh tinggi badan Chanyeol. Pagar besi dengan cat hitam putih juga coretan cat serta kertas-kertas yang tertempel disela-sela besinya. Sebagian kertas tersebut sudah luntur dan robek. Dengan angin yang kencang seperti sekarang ini membuat beberapa kertas yang tak terlalu kuat tertempel ikut bersama angin yang membawanya.

Chanyeol sedang menikmati semilir angin yang dihasilkan alam dengan mata terpejamnnya. Rambut merah tuanya bergoyang dengan diiringan angin yang berhembus. Menerpa sebagian kulit putih wajahnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Kenikmatan tersebut tak berlangsung lama ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang sangat familiar sedang mendekatinya.

"kau terlalu berlebihan"

Chanyeol membuka matanya ketika terdengar suara seseorang yang tak jauh darinya. Ia menatap orang tersebut yang berdiri lurus berhadapan dengannya dibalik pagar besi belakang ayunan. Senyum Chanyeol memudar ketika matanya benar-benar mengunci mata orang yang ia tatap. Mata itu mengisyaratkan kebencian yang mendalam, Chanyeol tau itu. Ia membalas tatapan orang tersebut dengan tak kalah tajamnya.

"kau seperti orang tengah berada dalam masalah. Menikmati angin untuk menyenangkan hatimu sesaat. Haah...itu terlalu murahan", ucap orang tersebut penuh keyakinan disertai smirk diwajahnya.

"bukan urusanmu, dan kau sok tau"

"aku memang tau Park Chanyeol"

"jangan pernah menyebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu itu", Chanyeol yang geram menahan amarahnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"oww..calm down Mr. Kau marah ya?", orang tersebut maju dua langkah.

"bahkan kau lebih murahan dariku. Apakah kau pantas disebut seorang pelajar. Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang ini. Berani-beraninya seorang peramal masuk kesekolah ini, kau mau membodohi korbanmu ucapan kotormu dan api naga kayalanmu itu, hm?...", Chanyeol tertaa sesaat dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Cukup konyol namun ia merasa senang. Ia iangin terus tertawa mengingat Kris selalu memakai pakaian yang serba hitam.

"...Mr. Kris"

"SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH BITCH", Kris berteriak kesal. Ia benci sikap Chanyeol yang menurutnya tidak bisa ia jatuhkan itu.

"lihatlah sekarang, siapa yang marah. Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku walaupun dengan menatap wajahmu itu. ck", Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya pada Jongin yang tetapa berdiri dibelakannya yang memasang wajah datar namun menusuk.

"Kris hyung", panggil seseorang dibelakang Kris dengan tersengal-sengal. Orang itu menepuk pundak Kris dari belakang.

"aku mencarimu da-...", orang itu menatap kearah depan tepatnya pada Jongin, segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"aku mencarimu dari tadi. Ada keributan tadi diruang kelas, apa kau tak mengumpulkan bukumu?", tanya orang itu menatap Kris yang masih ber-amarah.

"tidak, Sehun"

Jongin tak menatap apa yang ada didepannya, sekalipun itu Chanyeol. Lebih baik ia membuang muka dari pada sesuatu didalam dirinya tak terkendali. Ia sangat sebal ketika Kris menyebut nama orang disebelahnya, yaitu Sehun. Chanyeol melepaskan pandangannya dari Kris dan menarik adiknya-Jongin- dari situ sekarang juga.

"kalau kau tak kuat kenapa kau tidak lari saja. Kau menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri Jongin", Chanyeol terus nyerocos sepanjang perjalanan walaupun tak ada sepatah katapun yang diucapkan Jongin.

"sudah jangan dipikrkan", Jongin hanya mengangguk tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berkali-kali mengetukkan sepatunya dilantai sebuah ruangan tempatnya duduk. Ia sangat bosan dengan susana hening seperti ini. Ia hanya ditemani meja, kursi, almari, buku dan juga segelas air yang disediakan untuknya. Baekhyun berkali-kali melihat kearah pintu dengan perasaan yang tak sabar. Walaupun ia belum lama sampai disekolah ini, namun ia cepat sekali merasa tak betah.

Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya jika ia mengajar disini. Baru menunggu beberapa menit saja ia sudah tidak tahan. Suasana sekolahnya memang cukup nyaman, entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit tidak enak dengan sekolah tempatnya berpijak ini. Seram juga tidak, tapi Baekhyun tetap mencari jawaban dari rasa penasarannya itu.

CKLEK

"anyeonghaseo", Baekhyun membungkuk 90 derajat penuh.

"ne, anyeonghaseo", Leeteuk membalasnya.

"silahkan duduk kembali. Senang sekali kau bisa datang dengan cepat. Kupikir masih sekitar 3 sampai 4 tahun lagi. Oh iya, bagaimana kabar appa dan eomma mu?", Leeteuk meletakkan 2 gelas cangkir berisi air kopi dan juga susu strawberry.

"kau masih setia menyukai susu strawberry kan?", Leeteuk menyeruput kopinya dengan pandangan sedikit menggoda kepada Baekhyun.

"ahjussi jangan keras-keras. Apa jadinya jika ada yang dengar, itu memalukan tau. Aku seorang pengajar tapi kesukaannya susu strawberry, seperti anak kecil. Tolong dirahasiakan. Dan eomma appa baik-baik saja", Baekhyun sedikit berbisik mengingat ruangan Leeteuk sedikit terbuka dengan kaca-kaca besar sebagai jendela tengah menganga.

"memang kau masih kecil Byun Baekhyun. Dan jangan memanggilku ahjussi jika disekolah", Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan mengangguk pasrah.

"apa ahju-..maksutku seongsaengnim sudah mengatur jadwalku. Mengingat masih 4 hari yang lalu aku mengajukan surat lamaran, aku khawatir aku belum mendapat tugas", Baekhyun menatap Leeteuk penuh harap sambil memainkan jemari dan menggesekkan kukunya-kebiasaan ketika gugup maupun gelisah-.

Awalnya Leeteuk ingin menahan tawanya, namun lama-kelamaan ia pun akhirnya bisa melepaskan hasratnya itu. "kenapa seongsaengnim tertawa?"

"kau itu lucu Baekhyun. Kenapa harus khawatir. Jauh sebelum kau menyerahkan surat lamaran itu, aku sudah tau kau akan magang disini untuk sementara waktu. Ayahmu sudah membicarakannya padaku", Leeteuk kembali meneguk kopinya sampai habis. Baekhyun hanya ber-oh ria, sehingga ia sudah lega sekarang. Ia meneguk susu strawberry yang disiapkan untuknya sampai habis. Nafsunya sangat bagus untuk hari ini.

"jadi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk hari ini"

"hahhh..ini cukup berat tapi kuharap kau bisa bertahan", Leeteuk mendesah berat jika sudah mengingat tugas Baekhyun yang tak patut disepelekan.

"memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa aku bisa mulai mengajar dikelas seni?", tanya Baekhyun denga nada penuh keyakinan.

'_semoga rasa percaya dirimu itu bisa mengalahkan sikap-sikap batu disekolah ini'_, batin Leeteuk.

"ayo, kita bicara sambil jalan-jalan. Agar kau cepat menghafal lokasi-lokasi disekolah ini", Leeteuk berdiri yang kemudian diikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

"chaa..! sekarang pangeran tampanmu ini akan mentraktirmu makan SEPUASNYA", Jongin menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Alangkah baiknya Chanyeol hari ini. Sungguh diluar kebiasaanya setiap hari.

"jangan berlebihan, hyung. Katakan apa maumu", Jongin kembali muram mengingat kakaknya pasti ada maunya dibalik misi sok baiknya itu.

"hehehe..kau tau saja. Temani aku membolos hari ini. Mudahkan?", Chanyeol menyenderkan punggungnya dikursi lalu mengangkat kedua kakinya diatas meja dengan kasar dan keras.

"itu sangat mudah, tapi turunkan kakimu dulu. Aku bisa muntah saat makan"

"makanan saja belum kau pesan, kau sudah cerewet. Dasar tidak tau terimakasih. Cepat pesan sana", Chanyeol mendorong Jongin yang menatapnya sewot.

Cukup menunggu lama bagi Chanyeol yang tengah bingung harus melakukan apa. Mungkin sudah biasa bagi Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sering keluyuran diluar jam sekolah. Apalagi Chanyeol yang over rude dengan selalu mengacuhkan setiap pengajar dikelasnya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya orang pintar, berhubung ia selalu dalam tingkat kemalasan dan kenakalan yang tinggi membuatnya lebih memilih kehidupan jeleknya dari pada nilai-nilai rapot yang menurutnya tidak perlu dipikirkan. Ditengah kesendiriannya yang mendalam ia dikejutkan dengan seonggok makhluk yang tak bersayap hinggap dilengan kanannya.

"oppa, besok malam kau mau pergi denganku?", makhluk itu terus saja menempel pada Chanyeol bahkan mengelus-elus lengan Chanyeol.

"oppa, jawab aku?"

"yak! Hyung", Jongin membentak Chanyeol dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan gelak tawa dari Jongin karena ekspresi Chanyeol yang terkejut secara berlebihan.

"oppa, jadi bagaimana? Kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

"ya aku mau Luna"

"benarkah?", gadis yang bernama Luna itu memancarkan kebahagian tiada tara.

"maksutku aku mau..mau pergi bersama Jongin", Chanyeol segera melepas genggaman Luna dan menarik Jongin pergi meninggalkan kantin biadab semenjak kedatangan Luna.

"oppa kenapa?", Luna menghentakkan kakinya keras.

"berkencan dengan jongin", ucap Chanyeol dengan keras karena posisinya yang sudah menjauh dari Luna.

"kau ada-ada saja hyung. Kenapa tidak kau kencani sekalian kau tiduri", Jongin menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Chanyeol berkali-kali.

"gundulmu itu"

"aww..hyung. Kenapa malah menoyor kepalaku?", Jongin mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja tersentuh tangan nista Chanyeol-menurutnya-.

"kita kembali kekelas ya, sayang", Chanyeol menoel dagu Jongin dengan mesranya. Jongin segera menampik itu dan mengelus-elus dagunya dengan jijik.

"menjijikkan", ucap Jongin pelan.

"apa katamu, huh?", Chanyeol kembali menoyor kepala Jongin dengan keras.

Biarkan saja mereka seperti Tom and Jerry yang selalu berkelahi tiada henti dengan kekonyolan yang tak pernah luput dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

"jadi ini ruang belajar untuk materiku?", Leeteuk mengangguk mengiyakan.

Baekhyun berbinar dibuatnya. Ia tak menyangka akan mengajar ditempat yang menurutnya cukup nyaman itu. Ruang kesenian yang luas dengan kesan modern tapi simple membuatnya jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Disudut-sudut ruangan terdapat ruang ganti dan kamar mandi. Disebelahnya ada ruang tempat menyimpan barang-barang yang berbau seni. Ia berharap bisa menghidupkan kembali seni disekolah tempatnya berdiri ini. XOXO High School.

Mungkin dalam pembelajarannya nanti ia juga akan menyelipkan istilah-istilah dalam Bahasa Inggris. Mengingat itu membuat Baekhyun tak sabar untuk segera memulai pekerjaanya.

"ayo kita lanjutkan lagi"

Sekarang ia dibawa kesebuah lorong dengan diameter yang cukup besar dan mewah. Kaca besar dan bersih sebagai jendelanya. Cukup luas untuk 2 orang saja. Pemandangan diluarpun tak kalah menarik dengan bangunan-bangunan besar dibalik tembok besar sebagai batas wilayah sekolah.

"kenapa ini panjang sekali. Lorong ini menghubungkan pada apa?", Baekhyun dibuat bingung dengan keadaan. Berjalan membuatnya cukup lelah apalagi memakai hingh heels dengan tinggi 5cm itu.

"menghubungkan dua kehidupan yang berbeda, keinginan yang berbeda dan tujuan yang berbeda pula", Leeteuk menjelaskan sebuah kalimat yang sungguh Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"maksutnya?", Baekhyun menoleh pada Leeteuk disampingnya.

"kau akan mengerti nantinya", jawab Leeteuk penuh senyuman.

Baekhyun dibuat bingung olehnya. Jembatan ini menghubungkan dua kehidupan yang berbeda? Apa semacam dunia lain? -Pikir Baekhyun-

.

.

.

.

Untuk mencoba menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, ia memandang pemandangan diluar kaca besar sepanjang jalan. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari pancaran kekaguman, tidak sia-sia ia dikirim disini. Walaupun ia tak sepenuhnya bisa bersantai dengan melihat pemandangan, setidaknya ia sudah cukup refresing hari ini.

Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut diluar ruangan tersebut dengan kagum. Bagaimana tidak, ada taman seperti luas lapangan golf. Walaupun tak seluruh taman tersebut berumput namun tetap membuat Baekhyun berdecak kagum. Sampai pada matanya terpaku pada ketiga sosok yang berdiri berhadapan ditengah-tengah taman indah itu. yang membuat Baekhyun bingung hanya satu, kenapa diantara mereka berdiri kokoh pagar besi yang dipenuhi kertas-kertas yang ditempel.

"seongsaengnim, apakah mereka murid sini?", tanya Baekhyun walaupun pandangan belum lepas dari ke tiga sosok yang membuatnya curiga.

"hm"

"oh..eh chakkaman", Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan tak lupa sebelah tangannya menghadang Leeteuk juga untuk berhenti.

"lalu kenapa mereka tidak berseragam? Yang dua disana berpakaian putih, lalu yang satunya berpakaian hitam. Shhh..aku bingung. Seongsaengnim bisa kau jelaskan padaku?", Baekhyun menatap Leeteuk penuh selidik. Menurutnya ketiga lelaki itu tidak mencerminkan kedisiplinan.

"bukankah disini juga ada seragam sekolah?. Bahkan mereka memakai baju bebas. Ahh,..benar-benar keterlaluan, aku ingin menghajar mereka", entah kenapa Baekhyun jadi menggerutu sendiri.

"berhati-hatilah. Itu yang kusebut dengan dua kehidupan berbeda", Leeteuk meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Menatap ketiga lelaki ditaman itu penuh seksama serta mecerna dalam kata-kata yang diucapkan Leeteuk. Baekhyun mencoba mengorek otaknya dengan baik-baik. Sungguh tak bisa ia mengerti.

Baekhyun terus memperhatikannya tanpa satupun yang telewatkan. Semakin ia menajamkan penglihatannya, ia semakin tau bahwa ketiga lelaki itu memasang ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. "apa mereka musuh?", Baekhyun kesal sendiri memikirkannya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan memejamkan mata.

'_semoga hari ini berlancar dengan baik'_

Saat ia membuka mata ia terkejut. Sekarang yang ada menjadi empat lelaki. Dan setelah itu kedua lelaki yang berpakaian putih itu pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang masih berdiri menatap lurus kedepan. "haah..dasar aneh...seongsa-..nim?", Baekhyun celingukan mendapati Leeteuk tidak disampingnya. Mungki lain kali ia bisa bertanya.

Ia memutuskan untuk keruang guru saja. Ia ingin meletakkan tas dan buku-buku yang ia pegangnya sedari tadi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan gugup menyerangnya ketika ia mulai membuka knop pintu sampai mendapati seluruh pandangan guru yang berada diruangannya menatap dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"a..anyeonghaseyo. Saya Byun Baekhyun, mohon kerjasamanya", Baekhyun membungkuk lalu menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut panjangnya dibelakang telinga. Guru muda berponi itu tengah dilanda kegugupan tingkat tinggi, pasalnya belum ada yang merespon atas ucapannya. Ia takut semua orang yang ada disini tidak menyukai kedatangannya.

"SELAMAT DATAAANG!", suara riuh kemudian terdengar. Tak lupa gelak tawa menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Apa ini termasuk sebuah kejutan?. Baekhyun tak menyangka semua orang sedang mempermainkannya, ia kemudian ikut tertawa dan duduk di meja kerjanya.

"pssst..pssst"

"pssst..psst, yak kau", Baekhyun mendengar suara-suara aneh didekatnya. Entah bagaimana ia merasa terpanggil, ia pun menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan seorang pria dengan tampang cengirannya menatap Baekhyun.

"mwo?"

"kau yang guru baru itu ya. Kudengar kau masih muda, dilihat dari mukamu seperti anak sd", orang itu meneliti wajah Baekhyun dengan detail.

"umurku 17 tahun", Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya yang terlalu dekat dengan orang didepannya.

"MWOYAA?"

"sssst..kau membuatku malu", Baekhyun menarik-nari lengan laki-laki didepannya agar duduk. Laki-laki itu masih berdiri mematung dengan mata melototnya. Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah telah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"BERISIK. YA! LUHAN-AH..!", tidak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun duduk, seorang wanita yang kelihatannya dewasa tengah berdiri dengan wajah merah amarahnya. Ia menatap orang yang berdiri didepan Baekhyun, Luhan. Ia melemparkan salah satu buku tebal terdekatnya kearah Luhan

TAAK

Tepat mendarat didahi Luhan dengan sempurna. "yak! Noona-ya", Luhan yang tak terima membalas wanita itu dengan melemparkan kembali buku yang tadi dijadikan umpan pelemparan. Tak sampai mengenai tubuh wanita itu, ia sudah menangkapnya terlebih dahulu.

"keluar kalau kau ingin berteriak"

"Yu..Yu..Yu..Yuri noona, tidak bisakah sehari saja kau tidak berkomentar?", Luhan berkacak pinggang.

"tidak bisa kalau menyangkut dirimu rusa cempreng", jawab Yuri dengan lantang tak lupa ia juga berkacak pinggang.

"KAU.."

"MWO?"

"STOOOP...haaah, kalian membuatku merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ada penyambutan yang lebih baik dari pada ini. Maaf membuat kalian bertengkar", Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya karena merasa bersalah.

"memangnya apa yang membuatmu berteriak?", Yuri melirik Luhan yang mengelus-elus dahi lebarnya yang sedikit membiru.

"dia..dia baru berumur 17 tahun", Luhan yang masih kesal hanya menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun lewat ekor matanya.

"MWOOYAAAAA?"

Baekhyun hanya semakin menunduk dan sedikit menuntup telinganya karena teriakan Yuri yang tak kalah dahsyat dari Luhan, bahkan lebih keras dan panjang. Ia tak mempermasalahkan penyambutan atau apalah itu, sekarang ia berpikir kenapa dihari pertama masuk magang ia malah membuat kekacauan. Seharusnya ia harus mempertimbangan dahulu segala aspek yang akan ia hadapi. Ceroboh –pikirnya.

"nahh..tuhkan, dia sendiri teriak. Makanya jangan asal lempar-lempar segala. Jadi heboh sendiri juga kan", sindir Luhan.

"Yuri, tutup mulutmu", Taeyeon yang mendengar keributan dari tadi mendekati Yuri yang blank. Taeyeon kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang masih menunduk.

"sebaiknya kau segera masuk ruang kelasmu, XII-C", Taeyeon kembali ketempat duduknya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"ne, gamsahamnida", Baekhyun membawa beberapa buku yang menurutnya ia perlukan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang guru dengan suasana canggung. Ia menghela napas lega setelah keluar ruangannya.

"semangat!", ia mengepalkan tangannya diudara. Cukup untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dengan langkah pelan serta suara high heels 5 cm nya ia mendekati ruangan yang bertuliskan XII-C. Sebelum ia masuk, Baekhyun merapikan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang terlihat cocok dipakai Baekhyun serta melihat apa ada kotoran di jeans birunya. Perfect.

CKLEEK

Menampakan suasana kelas yang...WOW. baekhyun hanya bisa menatap tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat.

'_apa aku tidak salah masuk kelas? Hei, apa ini semua, aisssh'_

Dengan perasaan kacaunya, ia berjalan menuju depan kelas serta menaruh buku dimeja tinggi dekat papan tulis. Ia mengambil penghapus papan tulis yang terlihat sangat bersih, seperti tidak pernah digunakan. Awalnya ia menggedor mejanya dengan penghapus, namun karena tak ada yang meresponnya ia memutuskan mengambil cara lain.

BRAAAK

"YAAAK", ia menggebrak mejanya dengan keras dan tak lupa lengkingan kerasnya yang membuat seluruh isi kelas menatapnya dan suasana menjadi hening. Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya, lalu mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tersengal. Apa harus menggunakan cara kasar agar mereka mau mendengarkanku? –pikirnya.

"ayeonghaseyo, aku Byun Baekhyun. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan membimbing kalian", Baekhyun menatap keseluruh penjuru kelas yang menatapnya penuh dengan meremehkan.

"siapa kau berani-beraninya membentak kami?", ucap Sulli yang menggunakan rok sangat pendek. Ia meletakkan cerminnya dimeja lalu berdiri menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"aku Byun Baekhyun", jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Ia tak suka dengan Sulli yang berpakaian rok pendek.

"berapa umurmu?", sahut Jiyeon dengan tampang cueknya.

"17 tahun"

Seluruh kelas dipenuhi gelak tawa. Mereka saling menertawakan Baekhyun, menatap remeh dan jijik. "kau mau mengajar kami? Hahaha..lelucon yang indah", ucap Sulli.

"kenapa? Apa mengajar diumur 17 tahun adalah hal yang salah?", mood Baekhyun mendadak hilang menghadapi anak-anak kurang ajar ini.

"salah besar. Kau tak berhak melakukannya", jawab Sulli lantang.

"kau tak perlu mangaturnya. Terima atau tidak aku akan tetap mengajar", Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dibalik bukunya.

"jika kalian mengikuti kelasku, ada peraturan yang harus kalian taati. Yang pertama tidak ada kata terlambat atau lupa mengerjakan tugas, aku akan mengkumnya membersihkan kelas. Yang kedua, tidak boleh memotong pembicaraanku. Yang ketiga...bla..bla bla"

Merasa bosan dengan apa yang dibicarakan Baekhyun, mereka memilih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"dengarkan aku, kalian berdua yang berciuman silahkan menuju ruangan Leeteuk seongsaengnim meminta kertas permohonan maaf, kau yang berdandan simpan make up tidak berguna mu itu atau serahkan padaku dan kubuang, kau yang memakai rok pendek, jika besok aku masih melihatmu begitu akan kupotong rokmu sekalian tidak usah berpakaian, kalau kalian masih melanggar peraturan dan seenaknya sendiri sengan terpaksa...aku bisa tidak meluluskan kalian tahun ini", Baekhyun menatap tajam setiap penghuni kelas. Sungguh buruk sikap murid-murid yang akan diajarnya ini.

"tidak bisa begitu, jangan seenaknya. Sebelum kau melakukan itu langkahi dahulu pemimpin kami. Lawan Pangeran Putih kami"

"iya, jangan seenaknya"

"dasar tidak tahu diri"

"bocah tau apa kau"

Dan begitulah berbagai hujatan yang diterima Baekhyun. Hujatan itu berhenti manakala dua orang berpakaian dominan putih memasuki kelas dengan santainya. Bahkan mereka tidak menyapa Baekhyun yang berdiri didepan kelas.

"berhenti, bahkan kalian tidak menyapa guru kalian", ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun itu sukses membuat dua orang itu menatap Baekhyun.

"siapa kau?", tanya Jongin

"guru barumu, ak-.."

"dia baru 17 tahun. Menyebalkan dan tidak tau malu, dia tidak takut pada siapapun. Ketua beri pelajaran dia", potong seorang siswa yang bernama Zelo.

"oh rupanya masih kecil, pergilah sebelum terjadi apa-apa padamu", Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan aura tidak suka.

"bukan hakmu..Park Chanyeol", Baekhyun melirik nametag yang dipakai Chanyeol.

"kau berani padaku?", ucap Chanyeol yang sedikit meninggi.

"apa yang harus aku takutkan padamu. Apa kau pemimpin mereka?", Baekhyun yang tak mau kalah menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"benar"

"dasar bocah ingusan, pemimpin yang tidak punya etika baik"

"jaga mulutmu, bitch. Apa yang kau berikan pada Leeteuk si Tua bangka itu hah? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk sekolah ini. Kalau kau tidak tau apa-apa lebih baik kau diam. Aku tidak menyukaimu", Chanyeol menggeram ketika faktanya Baekhyun tidak mau mengalah.

"siapa yang seharusnya jaga ucapan. Kau, kau tidak punya sopan santun. Siapa yang kau panggil si Tua bangka, hah?. Dan kalian...", Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia bergeser agar semua muridnya bisa melihatnya.

"apa yang kalian contoh dari seorang pemimpin disampingku ini. Apa ucapan kalian layak diperhitungkan. Apa kalian tidak pernah diajarkan tentang etika atau...tidak tau apa itu etika?", Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

Chanyeol bisa melihatnya, sebuah tatapan yang tak pernah ia temukan dari seorang guru maupun perempuan manapun seperti Baekhyun. Ia bagai dihipnotis, tatapan Baekhyun yang mengisyaratkan tidak pernah takut pada siapapun. Ia sedikit melunak ketika tatapan Baekhyun tak setajam sebelumnya. Namun ia segera sadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"pergi kau anak kecil", Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela untuk menghindari tatapan Baekhyun serta menghindari jika sewaktu-waktu emosinya tidak terkendali. Baekhyun tak mengindahkannya.

"cepat pergi. Jangan macam-macam dengan Pangeran Putih kami", protes Sulli dan Jiyeon tak terima.

"Pangeran Putih? Jangan berbicara diluar topik, kita tidak membahas tentang dongeng"

"kau tidak percaya?", Chanyeol menyahut.

"tidak"

"apa kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang dongeng dan mana yang nyata. A-K-U T-I-D-A-K P-E-R-C-A-Y-A"

"you're bitch", Chanyeol mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"dasar tidak punya sopan santun, siapa yang bitch di-..aakh"

KREEK

Sudah dipastikan kemeja bagian belakang Baekhyun robek. Chanyeol mendorongnya terlalu keras, ia membenturkan Baekhyun didinding yang terpasang wadah besi alat tulis papan. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan itu. Ia mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk cengkeram kuat lengan Baekhyun, tangan kanannya ia tumpukan pada dinding.

"aakh", Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar. Rasa perih menjalar dipermukaan tubuh bagian belakangnya.

"jangan pernah macam-macam padaku", harus Baekhyun akui, ekspresi Chanyeol memang menakutkan, ia benar-benar dalam keadaan marah yang luar biasa.

"menyerahlah", semakin lama cengkraman Chanyeol pada lengan Baekhyun semakin kuat. Baekhyun menggeleng kuat menandakan ia tidak akan menyerah.

"KUBILANG MENYERAH", Chanyeol berteriak didepan Baekhyun dengan keras. Chanyeol kembali menekan tubuh Baekhyun yang pada akhirnya semakin bergesekan dengan wadah besi dan punggung Baekhyun. Menimbulkan pekikan keras yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"AAKKHHH", Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Keringat mengujur disisi pipi Baekhyun, tanpa sadar ia mencengkeram lengan baju Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih mengatur napasnya yang tiba-tiba memburu, dan napasnya semakin-lama entah kenapa semakin menipis.

Chanyeol sedikit melonggarkan cengkramannya karena telinganya terus menangkap erangan kesakitan Baekhyun. Tak lupa wajahnya yang menahan sakit, mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Seseorang...ya..seseorang.

Chanyeol mematung ditempatnya, ia baru sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada guru barunya itu.

Baekhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, matanya masih terpejam, cengkraman dibaju Chanyeol semakin melemah. Punggungnya benar-benar terasa nyeri dan sakit. Wadah besi itu merobek permukaan kulit Baekhyun, ditambah Chanyeol mendorongnya membuat lukanya semakin tergores. Pegangannya pada Chanyeol semakin melemah dan tangannya terjatuh bertepatan dengan tubuhnya yang limbung kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tak ada yang suara yang terdengar kecuali deru napas Chanyeol.

BRRAAK

Pintu terbuka menampakkan Leeteuk yang khawatir, "BAEKHYUN..". Chanyeol menatap Leeteuk sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur dipelukannya.

_**-TBC- or END**_

_**Hai, saya kembali dengan ff baru. Hehehe..maaf belum bisa balas review di ff :YOU ARE MY DESTINY.**_

_**Saya baru saja UN, jadi masih ada kesibukan sedikit**_

_**Terimakasih yang pernah review saya, semoga ff yang ini kalian suka.**_

_**Maaf juga belum bisa lanjutin "YAMD". Mumpung ada inspirasi, saya nulis ini.**_

_**Cerita ini ada didalam sebuah novel Jepang, saya lupa judulnya dan pengarangnya. Sudah lama saya membacanya, mumpung inget ceritanya jadi saya tulis.**_

_**Ini bukan sepenuhnya plagiat, hanya cerita tokoh dan latar belakang ceritanya aja. Dan yang lain asli karya saya.**_

_**Mohon dukungannya ya ?**_

_**So, MIND TO REVIEW?**_


	2. Teacher

_**TEACHER**_

_**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other**_

_**Genre : Romance – Drama – School Life**_

_**Length : Chaptered**_

_**Warning : Gender switch! Typo, dan ada kata-kata kotor**_

_**Summary :**_ _**Emosi benar-benar sulit dikendalikan. Sejahat-jahatnya Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap membantunya. "ini bukan saatnya unjuk kekayaan", didalam kebencian tersimpan kekhawatiran tanpa disadari "BAEKHYUN!" –Chanyeol**_

_**« DLDR »**_

_**Let's Read**_

_BRRAAK_

_Pintu terbuka menampakkan Leeteuk yang khawatir, "BAEKHYUN..". Chanyeol menatap Leeteuk sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur dipelukannya._

_._

_._

Leeteuk menghampiri Baekhyun"apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Cepat angkat Baekhyun"

"aku? Yang benar sa-..."

"ah, PPALLI..!"

Dengan tampang dan tenaga yang ogah-ogahan, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun sesuai perintah Leeteuk. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan muka pucatnya. Ia mendecih sebal dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Setelah ini mungkin ia akan meminta perhitungan karena menurutnya jasa yang berhubungan dengan tenaganya sangatlah mahal.

'_seharusnya aku tak perlu repot-repot menggendong bocah ini. Seharusnya kubiarkan dia menggelinding sendiri ke UKS'_, batin Chanyeol.

Karena tangannya yang mulai pegal ia segera berlari menuju UKS. Tidak mempedulikan Leeteuk yang berjalan sedikit lambat. Sesampainya di UKS ia langsung tertidur di ranjang sebelah ranjang tempat Baekhyun tidur. Baru saja ia memejamkan matanya, sesuatu yang keras ia rasakan di kakinya. Saat mendongak ia melihat Leeteuk yang melotot dengan berkacak pinggang.

"wae?", bentaknya tak terima.

"keluar", Chanyeol mendengus sebal dan membuang muka.

"ke-lu-ar...sekarang"

Dan sinilah Chanyeol berakhir, diruang kesiswaan bersama Leeteuk. Chanyeol sering keluar-masuk ruangan ini dikarenakan perbuatannya sendiri. Tak terhitung jumlahlah dan tak terhitung pula jumlah poin yang sudah ia dapatkan.

"tinggal sedikit lagi kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Disaat seperti ini seharusnya kau fokus memperbaiki sikapmu atau belajar dengan giat, bukannya malah membuat kekacauan lagi", Leeteuk menatap Chanyeol dengan serius. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, ia mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan menaikkannya diatas meja.

"aku tidak menyukainya", Chanyeol menatap balik Leeteuk.

"jangan jadikan ketidaksukaanmu menjadi alasan untuk melukainya"

"kalau memang itu alasanku?"

"haaah...kalian merusak moodku hari ini. Aku pergi dulu", Chanyeol membenarkan tatanan seragamnya dan berdiri menatap Leeteuk sengit.

"itu termasuk tindak kriminalitas"

"masa bodoh", Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang kesiswaan.

"setidaknya beri Baekhyun kesempatan", Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut.

"Aku tau kau dan teman-temanmu tidak menyukainya, tapi bukankah dia satu-satunya orang yang berani menentangmu selain aku. Dia memiliki semangat yang tinggi untuk mengajar kalian. Aku menunggu permohonan maaf mu"

"untuk apa?"

"kalau tidak, kau akan berurusan dengan polisi. Dapatkan permintaan maaf darinya, kalau tidak kau tau sendirikan akibatnya"

Chanyeol tau ia sedang diancam. Kebiasaan Leeteuk ketika berhadapan dengannya. "aku tidak main-main", ucap Leeteuk yang mendahului Chanyeol keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

.

"appo...akkh"

"Baekhyun-ssi..kenapa kau bangun? Istirahatlah", Luhan yang mendengar bahwa Baekhyun baru saja menjadi korban kekejaman Chanyeol, ia langsung berlari menuju UKS untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Luhan menidurkan kembali Baekhyun yang mencoba bangun.

"kenapa bisa-..."

"Xi Luhan, aku lebih tua 4 tahun darimu. Panggil aku oppa, ne?", Luhan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung.

"ne..oppa, ah ani..seongsaengnim"

"baiklah. Tapi panggil aku oppa ya kalau diluar sekolah", Luhan membenahi selimut Baekhyun agar lebih naik menutupi tubuhnya.

"apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padamu?"

"ia hanya mendorongku", Baekhyun teringat kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Ia sedikit sedih jika mengingatnya.

"dasar bocah itu. Seharusnya kau berteriak minta tolong", ucap Luhan menggebu-gebu. Baekhyun menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi Luhan tak terima dengan nada yang sedikit imut.

"kau lucu, Luhan seongsaengnim"

"aku ini tampan Baekhyun", Luhan meninju lengan Baekhyun sehingga menimbulkan pekikan darinya.

"eoh? Sakit ya, mian. Tapi, bukankah yang sakit punggungmu?", ucap Luhan yang mulai curiga.

"hahaha...aku hanya bercanda seongsaengnim"

"kau ini. Baiklah, istirahatlah yang banyak. Aku kembali dulu keruanganku", Luhan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia tersenyum kearah Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkannya.

Setelah Luhan pergi, Baekhyun merasa bosan hanya dengan tidur dan menatap langit-langit UKS dan sekitarnya. Semua tempat yang berbau obat sangatlah membosankan –menurutnya. Ia mencoba menyibukkan dirinya sendiri, mulai dari memainkan kuku-kukunya dan mengeluarkan suara-suara binatang. Ketika tiba-tiba ia teringat Chanyeol mendorongnya dan menatapnya begitu dekat dengan penuh amarah membuatnya sedikit bingung. Sebegitukah bencinya Chanyeol terhadap dirinya.

Ia mengingat tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu menusuk, cengkraman terhadap tubuhnya juga sangat kuat. Baekhyun-tiba meringis sendiri. Baekhyun tak habis pikir, kenapa ada murid-murid yang tak tau sopan santun dan seenaknya sendiri. Lama-lama ia semakin pusing jika mengingatnya.

"tau ah", Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan sampai ia terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

TIING..TIING..TIING

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi.

"jiyeon-ah, setelah ini ayo kita ke mall", tanya Sulli antusias.

"mian, aku ada janji dengan ibuku. Anyeong", setelah beberes Jiyeon langsung pergi setelah berpamitan pada Sulli.

"dasar anak mommy"

"kau itu selalu ingin belanja, apa uangmu tidak habis?", tanya Kwanghee yang tiba-tiba duduk diatas meja Sulli.

"tidak akan pernah habis, sampai kapanpun"

"nanti malam kau ada acara?", Kwanghee menyentil dagu Sulli.

"ada"

"jangan bilang...", Kwanghee menyipitkan matanya.

"iya..aku akan ke bar. Mencari lelaki tampan dan kaya. Issh..kau mengganggu tau. Anyeong", Sulli berlalu dari hadapan Kwanghee yang muram.

"kau ditolak..hahaha..bayar dendanya yaa..", Zelo jingkrang-jingkrak senang.

Chanyeol yang mendengarkan percakapan temannya hanya tersenyum licik. Hidupnya dipenuhi orang-orang yang bersikap kotor.

"hyung ayo pulang", Jongin menarik tangan Chanyeol. Jongin mengernyit ketika Chanyeol tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"hyung!"

"mwo?", Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Jongin yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"kau mau pulang atau tidak?", Jongin menawarinya lagi.

"kajja", Chanyeol menyeret paksa tangan Jongin keluar kelas. Jongin semakin dibuat bingung ketika Chanyeol menariknya semakin menjauh dari tempat parkir.

"hyung, kita ini mau kemana sih. Kenapa kita berjalan menjauhi tempat parkir?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"HYUNG!"

"menemui Baekhyun"

"MWO?"

"aisssh, jangan berteriak disamping telingaku", Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap telinganya dengan kasar. Adiknya itu benar-benar berisik.

"tidak bisakah kau ikuti aku tanpa berkomentar", Chanyeol melotot kearah Jongin yang menjauhkan wajahnya. Setelah adanya sedikit pertikaian diantara mereka, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bersuara.

"apa ada Baekhyun disini?", pintu ruang guru dibuka dengan paksa, sehingga menimbulkan suara yang keras. Chanyeol menelusuri setiap meja kerja dari sudut ke sudut. Ia tak menemukan Baekhyun disini. Yang ada ia ditatap banyak pasang mata guru dengan terkejutnya. Ia malah beradu pandang dengan Luhan yang terlihat akan keluar ruangan.

"walaupun begitu dia itu gurumu", ucap Luhan.

"oh ya?", setelah mengucapkan dua kata yang terlihat acuh itu, Chanyeol dan Jongin meninggalkan ruangan guru.

"chanyeol hyung", Jongin mengejar Chanyeol yang berjalan lebih cepat darinya.

"mwo?", tiba-tiba Chanyeol membalikkan badanya secara cepat yang mengakibatkan Jongin juga harus berhenti secara mendadak sebelum menubruk tubuh Chanyeol.

"terakhir kali kau melihatnya dimana?"

"UKS"

"ya sudah kita cari di UKS"

"oh iya ya", Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, setelah itu ia pergi ke UKS.

BRAAK

"BAEKHYUN", Chanyeol berteriak meneriaki nama Baekhyun. Membuka satu per satu tirai yang menutupi ranjang. Hasilnya nihil, ia tak menemukan Baekhyun.

"apa yang kau cari?", seorang petugas UKS menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun dimana?"

"oh, Baekhyun seongsaengnim sudah pulang. Ia libur dua hari", Chanyeol menatap malas kearah penjaga UKS. Usahanya untuk melabrak Baekhyun gagal total.

"sudahlah hyung, ayo pulang", Chanyeol hanya mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya yang tak begitu besar. Badannya seperti remuk, punggunya masih terasa perih. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun ia tak berhasil tidur. Ia benar-benar lelah dihari pertama magangnya. Ia jadi kesal sendiri mengingat Chanyeol.

"aissh..akan kuberi pelajaran kau", tanpa disadari ia segera bagun dari posisi tidurnya. Dengan gerakan cepat itu pula menyebabkan ia kembali merintih sakit.

"ah..appo", Baekhyun menegakkan badannya perlahan-lahan, ia haus ingin mengambil air. Naas, belum mencapai dua langkah tubuhnya oleng dan terjatuh diatas kasurnya.

"akh..aku bisa gila dalam keadaan sakit begini", Baekhyun bangkit kembali, kali ini ia berhasil. Ia berjalan sangat pelan untuk menuju dapur apartemennya. Ia tinggal di apartemen yang sangat sederhana. Hanya ada satu ruang tempat tidur, ruang tamu yang kecil dan dapur yang sempit. Namun, yang membuat Baekhyun menyukai tempat ini adalah balkon apartemennya yang tak begitu luas namun ketika ia sudah di balkon ia bisa melihat kemilau cahaya kota Seoul.

Baekhyun meraih gelas dengan susah payah karena letaknya di lemari atas. Kemudian ia berjalan membuka kulkas dan menuangkan air putih yang sudah ia simpan di wadah air minum. Ia meneguknya cepat dan..

TAAK

Baekhyun meletakkan gelasanya dengan kasar. Disaat ia minum, punggungnya terasa sangat perih. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan, ia memilih kembali kekamarnya dan merebahkan kembali dirinya. Ia mulai menutup matanya, namun segera ia membukanya kembali.

Baekhyun meraih ponsel di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Mengetik beberapa kalimat dan mengirimkannya pada seseorang.

PING

Tanda pesan masuk. Ia segera membuka dan membacanya. Lalu ia mengetik kalimat lagi dan mengirimnya. Hal tersebut ia lakukan sampai ia benar-benar mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

.

Sinar matahari pagi ini mengusik tidur indah Baekhyun. Dan disaat Baekhyun membuka mata, ia mendapati jendela kamarnya tidak ia tutup dengan tirai. Ia menghela napas pelan, mengaligkan pandangannya pada sebuah benda hitam yang tergeletak tak jauh dari dirinya. Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati 150 pesan yang isinya sama dari seseorang.

Setelah ia membukanya, ia lempar begitu saja ponselnya. Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya untuk menuju kamar mandi. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia merintih kesakitan dan betapa susahnya untuk menegakkan badannya.

"haaaah..", Baekhyun sudah pasrah dengan keadaan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol, istirahat nanti kau harus keruang kesiswaan", ujar Luhan yang kebetulan hari ini ada jadwal mengajar di kelas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol seolah tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Sengaja ia menulikan telinganya, karena ia tau bahwa dirinya akan kembali mendapat panggilan dari kesiswaan. Chanyeol mencoret-coret kertas kosong didepannya.

"Park Chanyeol, itu kertas untuk ulanganmu", Luhan mendekati Chanyeol.

"berikan aku kertas lagi apa susahnya", ujar Chanyeol tanpa memandang Luhan.

"setiap anak hanya mendapatkan kesempatan satu kertas. Jadi ka-..."

"seongsaengnim", ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut yang ia buat-buat. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi salah satu murid paling bermasalah disekolah.

Setelah Luhan memberikan kertas pada Chanyeol, ulangan pun dimulai. Dengan santainya Chanyeol masih memainkan bulpoin yang ia pegang. Memutarkanya kekanan kekiri, mengetuk-ngetukkan dimeja sampai melemparnya ke udara. Tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya yang kerepotan dengan soal masing-masing.

TUUK

"aww"

"maaf aku tidak sengaja..Youngjae", Chanyeol memungut bulpoinnya yang jatuh dibawah tepat disamping Youngjae yang sebelumnya sudah mendarat dikepala Youngjae.

Youngjae menatap Chanyeol sedikit kesal. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia takut jika nantinya Chanyeol membulinya. Chanyeol yang menyadari tatapan dari Youngjae, segera ia menatap balik. Dalam dua detik sekalipun Youngjae langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Selama ulangan berlangsung, Chanyeol hanya beberapa kali terlihat mengerjakan soalnya, setelah itu ia akan bermain kembali dengan bulpoinnya atau mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya. Memang mengganggu, tapi jika yang melakukan Chanyeol siapapun tidak berani menegurnya, termasuk Luhan.

TEEEET

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Chanyeol hanya mengerjakan lima soal dari 20 soal, sisanya ia kerjakan bukan karena tidak bisa, tapi karena 'malas'. Chanyeol mengumpulkan hasil kerjanya dengan ogah-ogahan, setelah itu ia melenggang pergi. Tak lupa dengan gaya 'cool' nya, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. Langkah kakinya berhenti pada ruangan yang bertuliskan 'kesiswaan'.

Chanyeol membuka pintunya dengan tidak sabaran. Ia sedikit terkejut karena tidak hanya Leeteuk yang berada diruangan itu, melainkan dua polisi dengan seragam kerjanya. Chanyeol mendekati keduanya dan langsung duduk dengan angkuhnya.

"aku tidak punya waktu lagi. Cepat katakan"

"apakah kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol?", salah satu polisi itu bertanya.

"hm"

"kau akan ditahan atas tuduhan penganiayaan terhadap gurumu"

Chanyeol tertawa, "hanya masalah itu. tidak perlu dipermasalahkan".

"apa katamu, tidak perlu dipermasalahkan? Baekhyun terluka karenamu Chanyeol, itu tindak kriminalitas", ucap Leeteuk berkobar-kobar.

"masa bodo"

"kami akan menindak lanjuti atas pelaporan kasus ini", dua polisi itu mengeluarkan kertas-kertas dari tas mereka.

"apa kalian mau menyelidikiku? Jangan harap", Chanyeol akan beranjak dari duduknya namun hal itu segera dicegah oleh Leeteuk.

"kau harus menjawab pertanyaan mereka", Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Ini cukup membuang-buang waktunya.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam lebih Chanyeol diperiksa. Hal itu cukup membuat Jongin khawatir setengah mati. Ia menunggu didepan ruang kesiswaan sambil mondar-mandir. Dalam hati ia berdoa supaya Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya bisa keluar dari sekolah.

Niatnya ingin menelpon Chanyeol, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ponsel sudah berada digenggamannya. Setelah menimangnya cukup lama, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Chanyeol.

TUUUT...TUUT

Jongin mendesah berat. "menyebalkan, panggilanku saja tidak ia terima", jongin menghentakkan kakinya kelantai.

CKLEK

"ada apa kau menelponku?", suara berat itu mengintrupsi dunia Jongin.

"hyung, apa yang kau lakukan didalam. Kenapa lama sekali?", Jongin menatap Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya besar.

"tidak ada"

"kau berbohong", ucap Jongin ketika ada dua orang polisi keluar dari ruang kesiswaan. Kening Jongin mengkerut melihatnya, ia menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik. Matanya menuntuk penjelasan secepatnya.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Jongin menuju atap sekolah. Sesampainya disana Chanyeol langsung merebahkan tubuhnya pada bangku besar yang sudah tersedia. Ia menghela napasnya, Chanyeol mengadahkan kepala pada langit diatasnya.

"aku akan dipenjara", Jongin yang masih berdiri didekat Chanyeol terlonjak kaget. Ia langsung berlari dan duduk disamping Chanyeol dan menghadapnya.

"WAEEE?"

"apa karena Baekhyun?", tanya Jongin. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dengan tampang masamnya.

Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Jongin. "orang itu harus diberi pelajaran, aku tidak mau tau. Begitu ia masuk mengajar, aku akan menghabisinya"

"hyung, kau tidak bermaksut untuk memukulnya kan?"

"lalu?"

"terlalu sadis hyung", Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"kalau besok aku tidak mendapatkan persetujuan maafnya, aku akan dipenjara", Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"kenapa tidak kau coba mencabut izin mengajarnya?"

"caranya?", Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang senyum penuh arti dibaliknya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Baekhyun menganggur dirumah tanpa melakukan aktivitas apapun kecuali makan, mandi dan tiduran dikasurnya. Jelas rasa bosan tengah menderanya. Ia memainkan ponselnya sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Memainkan beberapa game untuk mengatasi kebosanannya.

Baekhyun meraih gelas yang berisi susu strawberry dimeja samping tempat tidurnya. Meneguknya pelan dan mengucapkan suatu kelegaan. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan nomor tidak dikenal.

"yeobse -..."

"..."

"mwoya?"

"..."

"nugunya?"

"..."

"bukan urusanku, Jongin"

"..."

"salahnya sendiri"

"..."

"haruskah?...ah iya iya. Tunggu sebentar"

PIP

Baekhyun berteriak frustasi ketika nama Chanyeol disebut-sebut. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengganti celana pendeknya dengan celana jeans hitam panjangnya, ia sudah tak memperdulikan kalau ia hanya memakai kaos, dan tanpa basa-basi ia berlari dengan kekuatan seadanya dan memakai blazzernya ditengah jalan.

Untungnya ada taksi didepan pintu gerbang bangunan apartemennya. Ia langsung masuk dan memberikan alamat kepada sang sopir. Di dalam taksi, Jongin terus memberinya sms untuk segera datang. Baekhyun sudah cukup malas membalas maupun mempedulikannya.

"kamsahamnida, ahjussi", setelah membayar Baekhyun kembali berlari dengan seadanya dan menyusuri bangunan tempatnya magang untuk sampai diruang kesiswaan.

Sesampainya disana ia melihat ada orang –mungkin Jongin yang berdiri dengan gelisah didepan pintu. Dari luar pun Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara kegaduhan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, begitu sampai ia cekal dengan orang didepan pintu.

"kau Jongin?", tanya Baekhyun. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"lakukan apapun agar Chanyeol hyung ku bebas. Ini bukan sebuah permohonan", Jongin masih gengsi untuk mengatakan kata mohon. Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Jongin dari lengannya. Ia memasuki ruangan itu dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Dua polisi sedang bersusah payah memegangi Chanyeol yang berontak. Leeteuk hanya memijat pelipisnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun ragu untuk berbicara, bahkan tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bingung harus berbicara darimana, orang-orang diruangan ini belum ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

"LEPASKAN", teriakan Chanyeol terus menggema ditelinganya.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri.

"maaf, permisi", Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan masih menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menarik panjang-panjang napasnya dan membuangnya perlahan. Ketika ia membuka mata, semua orang menatapnya.

"a-aku memang korban disini..ta-tapi a-aku juga termasuk saksinya", Baekhyun gugup setengah mati.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, Baekhyun?", tanya Leeteuk yang khawatir.

"kumohon lepaskan Chanyeol, Ahjussi. Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan, ia hanya terbawa emosi. Kalian seharusnya berpikir dua kali, Chanyeol masih pelajar. Lagipula aku juga baik-baik saja"

"tapi, berdasarkan laporan ia melukaimu. Pelajar atau bukan, ia tetap harus diproses melalui hukum"

"mohon pertimbangkan permohonanku. Aku disini korban, jadi setidaknya aku berhak memutuskan Chanyeol harus bagaimana", Baekhyun mendekati kedua polisi itu.

"aku mohon, Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan perbuatan yang sama lagi. Aku ini gurunya..jadi aku bisa menjamin itu", sekali lagi Baekhyun meminta dengan wajah memelasnya.

"jaminan?"

"kenapa tidak dari kemarin kalau kalian butuh jaminan. Aku bisa memberikan uang", Chanyeol melepas paksa tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh polisi. Ia merapihkan seragamnya dan menatap tajam kedua polisi disampingnya.

"ini bukan saatnya unjuk kekayaan", ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendelik kearah Baekhyun.

"hey, bukaknkah jaminan itu bisa berupa uang", balas Chanyeol yang tak terima.

"dan ini bukan menyangkut masalah uang. Apa kau tidak pernah mengerti, hukum tidak bisa dibayar dengan uang", Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"wae? Kalian butuh berapa, aku pasti akan memenuhinya", Chanyeol menatap kedua polisi itu bergantian. Chanyeol sudah mengmbil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"lebih baik kau simpan uangmu", Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol yang akan merogoh saku. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun penuh tanda tanya.

"dan juga..tutup mulutmu", tegas Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghempaskan kasar tangan Baekhyun. Rasanya ia ingin mencekik Baekhyun saat itu juga, kalau tidak ada polisi didepannya.

"jadi apa jaminannya nona?", polisi itu bertanya.

"karena aku guru jadi izin mengajarku adalah jaminannya"

"kau gila Baekhyun?", teriak Leeteuk lalu menghampiri Baekhyun. Kedua polisi itu tengah mempertimbangkan tawaran Baekhyun, lalu mereka mengangguk. Setelah itu kedua polisi tersebut berpamitan pada Leeteuk dan Baekhyun.

"apa kau sedang bermain-main dengan keadaanmu?", tanya Leeteuk yang terlihat kecewa.

"gwenchana", ucap Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis. Chanyeol mendecih dibuatnya.

"sudah dramanya?", Leeteuk dan Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang terlihat bosan. Seperti mendapat lampu hijau, Chanyeol berniat meninggalkan ruangan terkutuk ini.

"eits..kau mau kemana?", Baekhyun menarik kerah belakang Chanyeol.

"yak! Lepaskan", Chanyeol bersaha menepuk-nepuk tangan Baekhyun untuk menyingkir, namun Baekhyun tetap pada posisinya.

"kau tidak boleh pergi seenaknya dari hadapanku", Baekhyun mulai melepaskan cengkramannya.

"kenapa lagi, Baekhyun? kau membutuhkan kata terimakasihku?...Aku tidak akan mengucapkannya", Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangnnya dari Baekhyun dengan malas.

"tidak. Karena aku sudah membantumu keluar, jadi harus ada gantinya"

"aduuuuh, apalagi? Uang?"

"bukan. Kenapa dalam setiap penyelesaian kau selalu mengatakan uang. Kau terlalu menghambur-hamburkan uang, dasar bodoh", Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol.

"MWO? KAU MENGATAIKU BODOH. DASAR TIDAK TAU DIRI..KAU MAU BERAPA? AKU AKAN MEMENUHI PERMINTAANMU", Baekhyun mengusap-usap telinganya yang mendapat serangan mendadak dari mulut Chanyeol.

"aku tidak butuh uangmu Chanyeol"

"lalu apa?"

"kau harus dihukum dalam tiga tiket yang sudah aku sediakan", ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol melotot.

"kalau kau tidak mau..yaah, terpaksalah aku harus mengirimmu ke sel tahanan", Baekhyun berujar dengan gaya manisnya yang mengandung pengancaman.

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

"yak, lepaskan aku. Yak! Park Chanyeol, ini sakit. Lepaskan tanganku..akh"

Setelah dirasa Chanyeol cukup jauh dari keberadaan orang-orang terutama Leeteuk, ia memutuskan berhenti membawa Baekhyun disebuah tempat nan jauh dibelakang sekolah. Tempatnya benar-benar sepi dan namun masih terawat dengan baik. Kemudian ia tersadar dan menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ia tarik secara brutal.

"akh..appo. Apa maumu, huh?", Baekhyun mengeluh sakit pada pergelangan kanannya, memerah dan sedikit lecet. Bahkan ia berbicara tak menatap Chanyeol, ia asik mengelus-elus tangannya.

"mauku? Kau mau dengar mau ku?", wajah Chanyeol memanas karena marah.

"aku ingin kau enyah dari hadapan untuk seterusnya. Kau benar-benar membawa masalah bagiku. Dan kau, aku membencimu ketika kau sok penasehat didepan semuanya. Memuakkan"

"bahkan tingkah lakumu lebih memuakkan dari pada perkataanku", Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum liciknya. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

"mwo? Kau bahkan akan memberiku hukuman setelah aku bebas. Itu namanya pemerasan. Tidak akan ada kata terimakasih untukmu"

"aku tidak butuh kata terimakasihmu. Lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu? Kau dibutakan oleh egomu sendiri untuk mencelakaiku, dan aku tau..bahwa kau tak ingin melakukannya", Baekhyun menghela napas setelah ia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat tersebut.

"jangan sok tau. tau darimana kau?"

"tatapan matamu. Kau hanya tidak ingin ada orang baru dalam kehidupanmu, kau masih butuh penyesuaian dan juga..."

"..perhatian"

"tau apa KAU, HUH?", Chanyeol meraih kedua bahu Baekhyun dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat. Emosinya benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan. Ia membenci apa yang yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Ia membenci sebuah kata 'perhatian'.

"akh..C-Chanyeol..le-pas-kan..akh", Baekhyun merasakan sakit di bahunya dan juga punggungnya yang entah kenapa ikut nyeri. Tubuhnya serasa akan meledak, ia benar-benar kesakitan sekarang. Baekhyun mencoba mengatur napasnya agar tidak memburu, karena jika kesakitan ia bisa sesak. Matanya terpejam erat-erat. Chanyeol tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun.

Saat dirasa tangannya tiba-tiba terasa hangat dan nyaman, Chanyeol menoleh. Ia mendapati tangan Baekhyun yang menyentuh tangannya dengan perlahan. Ia menyentuh tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya, seperti ingin memberi tahu bahwa ia kesakitan. Chanyeol tertegun, sebuah kehangatan yang lama kelamaan berasa pada tubuhnya juga. Ia membiarkan tangan Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

Wajah Baekhyun tidak bisa menipu, dan Chanyeol menjadi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Chanyeol melihat lelehan bulir-bulir air jatuh dan mengalir dipipi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tau dan sadar bahwa ia tengah menyakiti Baekhyun. Tangannya bergetar hebat saat dirasakannya tubuh Baekhyun bergetar.

"hiks..lepaskan, bodoh..hiks", Baekhyun semakin mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol marah, ya..ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Enatah kenapa perasaannya sangat aneh, sungguh tidak nyaman jika melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang kesakitan. Ia merasa iba.

'_ah..tidak. Ini tidak benar, aku tidak iba. Astaga, sungguh menyebalkan'_

"AAAARRGGGGHH", Chanyeol kesal. Dan saat itu juga ia mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke arah dinding. Tapi, mungkin karena dorongan Chanyeol yang begitu kuat, tubuh Baekhyun terpental dan menubruk tumpukan kerdus dan lemari yang berjejer di pinggiran tempat tersebut.

BRRAAK

...

BRUGGH

"BAEKHYUN!" –Chanyeol

**TBC**

**BIG THANKS:**

_**Dhea485; TrinCloudSparkyu; Majey Jannah 97; ByunBina**_

_**byeonst; parkchanbyunbaek; ; bellasung21**_

_**indaaaaaahh; Byun-Dogii; Lyncth; 90Rahmayani; dobidiot; stitchun; parklili**_

_**Tabifangil; baeksrim; ekerooooh; Cho Kyu Chan**_

_**luexolu; Gone; pcy65; Anggi32897; septhaca; ChanBaekLuv**_

**Hello..Hello**

**Maaf ya kalo lama..dan juga maaf gak bisa semuanya bisa bales review. Terimakasih yang udah review. Hehehe..seneng akhirnya bisa update. Gimana, puas gak yang update an ini? Buat yang masih bingung apa itu Pangeran Putih sama Hitam, itu Cuma hayalan saya tentang sebuah nama.**

**Yang buat Baekhyun stan, hehe..maaf ya kalo Baek aku buat menderita. Aku sendiri juga gak tega. Aku gak bisa janjiin update cepet , tapi bakal diusahain cepet****.**

**You're my destiny untuk sementara waktu pending, setengah ceritanya gak ada. Aku buat setengah-setengah ditempat yang berbeda. So, aku harus buat ulang setengahnya.**

**See you next chapter **

**So, mind to review?**


End file.
